As an ignition control device for an internal combustion engine, there is an inductive-discharge-type (or current-shutdown-type) ignition control device requiring no external power source, such as a battery (Patent Document 1). According to the ignition control device, energization of an ignition coil (initiation and termination of energization) is controlled using a pulse induced in the ignition coil in accordance with rotation of the internal combustion engine. Then, a high voltage generated when the ignition coil is de-energized causes a spark plug to generate sparks, thus igniting a fuel mixture in a cylinder. Conventionally, an ignition control device of this type includes circuit elements, such as capacitors, resistors, zener diodes, and transistors. Additionally, a circuit constant is set at a design stage so as to obtain a desired ignition timing.
Additionally, an ignition device of this type is configured to operate using as a power supply, the power obtained from a pulse generated by the ignition coil, thus requiring no external power source, such as a battery.